


In The Captian's Seat

by beautifulmagick



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Han and Lando are finally back together and Han can't help himself.





	In The Captian's Seat

“I like seeing you at the controls again, baby,” Han said quietly.

Lando looked up at him with a smirk but he didn’t comment. His hands were reverently touching the control panel and the wheel as if he were trying to memorize the feeling of them again.  
“Ready to make the jump?” Lando asked.

Han sat down in the other chair while Lando put in their coordinates. He knew Lando could handle the ship himself-- he’d owned her first-- and he loved having the option to watch him fly. It’d been months since they’d been together and just being in Lando’s presence was hypnotic.

“Are you going to watch me this whole trip, Solo?” Lando’s voice was low but definitely smug. He knew the effect he had on Han.

“That depends. Are you gonna give me something better to do?” 

Lando leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. Han eyed the long lines of his body. The shimmering blue top was cut low so that gaps of his dark skin showed below the clasp of his cape. He looked delicious. Han felt his mouth water.

“Baby… are you gonna come over here or not?”

Han was on his feet and in Lando’s lap instantly. He crushed their mouths together and licked into Lando’s mouth before his friend could even pull in another breath. It wasn't a desperate kiss, instead it was one full of all the longing Han kept locked in her chest when they were apart. In their line of work, you did not form attachments but Han couldn't help himself. Lando was worth it. 

There was an awkward moment where they both tried to fit together at the same time but then Han managed to sling his long legs over Lando's lap. His friend immediately gripped his hips and pulled him closer. Han dragged his mouth down Lando's chin and down his neck. He bit sharply every few kisses so that Lando would have reminders of this moment later when they were apart again. He continued lower, unclasping Lando's cape and letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Lando opened his mouth to complain but was stopped by Han's mouth on his neck. 

“You're paying to have that cleaned,” Lando finally gasped.

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me that when I'm done.” 

Han slid fluidly off Lando's lap until he was kneeling in front of the other man. He winked rakishly at Lando then deftly unbuttoned his pants. Lando's hands immediately fell to Han's hair and he groaned quietly. Color came to Han's cheeks at the uninhibited sound. He wanted more. Carefully, he opened Lando's expensive trousers and pulled his cock out. 

“Are you gonna be a tease baby or are you gonna suck it?” Lando murmured playfully.

Han stroked him slowly, sliding his hand over the leaking tip and spreading the wetness along his shaft. 

“Were you hard before I even got on your lap, Calrissian? I'm hoping this is for me and not the ship.”

Lando scoffed quietly and petted Han's unruly hair. 

“It's always for you. You should know that by now.”

Han felt his face burn in time with his chest. To cover his reaction, he finally leaned down to take Lando into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head then took him deeper, stretching his lips around his girth. Lando's hands flexed hard in his hair then gripped it tightly. He knew what Han liked. Han set a slow pace, sucking gently at the head while his hand stroked the base. 

Moans echoed off the cockpit around them. Han hoped Chewie was in the back of the ship because there was no way he couldn't hear them. Lando was loud and unashamed. The sounds went straight to Han's dick. He palmed himself roughly to relieve the pressure but it wasn't enough. 

“God baby, you're so good. I love your mouth on me,” Lando praised him.

Han resisted the urge to tell him to shut his mouth as pleasure radiated through his body and mixed with embarrassment. He doubled his efforts, pushing Lando deeper into his mouth until the head nudged at the back of his throat. Lando’s hand clenched hard enough in his hair to be painful and Han couldn't stop himself from groaning. He swallowed roughly around Lando then pulled back to lap at the head again. Lando watched him with rapt attention, his dark eyes heavy lidded.

“Come on, sweetheart. Make me come.”

Han gurgled around his dick but it was obvious he was agreeing. He swallowed hard and stroked the base of Lando's dick with quick strokes. He could feel the throb deep in Lando's pulse and he knew he was close. He sucked and licked at him until his body arched up off the captain seat and he buried himself in Han’s throat. He pulsed hotly in Han's mouth, his thighs shaking under him. Han swallowed gratefully until his friend slumped back and ran a gentle hand through his mussed hair. 

“You're so good for me, Han.” He whispered, his voice shot from groaning. 

Han got to his feet and draped himself across Lando. He pressed his still hard cock against him desperately and whined into his mouth. Lando kissed him gently, tasting himself slowly. Then he pushed Han to his feet. 

“We've made the jump, how about we take this back to your cabin.”

Han grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. Chewie rolled his eyes from the common area but Han knew he'd keep them on course. He had more important matters to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
